Shadow at Hogwarts
by Ishaway healer of two Moons
Summary: Shadowedmoon, a beast is trapped at Hogwarts. He has been here before and knows the land well, but that was before the school stood here. An evil was trapped here long ago, and in returning he was awakened it.
1. Reveled

Shadowedmoon sat in one of the many rooms in Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. 'Why do I stay here? Why don't I just leave?'  
  
He'd asked himself this question many times over the past week and the truth was he couldn't leave. A power held him here and it wouldn't let him spirit away. Like he aways did.  
  
A sound to his right, quickly crouching he waited. No thing came.  
  
'Come on Shadow your getting slow. You should have sensed it's place.'  
  
He slowly walked down one of the hall ways, his claws making a slight scratching sound, but other then that he's silent.  
  
Looking around before he interred the meal hall. Sniffing here and there hoping to find some scrap of food. But there was nothing and it being almost dawn he left.  
  
Walking past the dormitories he stopped, sniffing, that smell he knew it.  
  
'Humans they think there so smart but they can't even hid from he for long.' He slowly opened a door with his nose and peered into the darkness.  
  
"Who's there?" a male voice asked.  
  
Quickly Shadowedmoon was in the room before the man could turn. Looking at him Shadowedmoon saw that he wasn't one of the teachers or students.  
  
The man turned looking around as if there might be a ghost in the room.  
  
'You shouldn't be little man. 'Because I'm going to get you.' He leaped forward making the man run from the room.  
  
The chase was on. Shadowedmoon quickly took off after him, his legs abler, his body one moving shadow, he ran, the man turned down a passage, Shadowedmoon close at his heels.  
  
They turn one more corner and run head long into Snape, McGonagall, and Albus Dumbledore.  
  
'I'm leaving.' In mid leap Shadowedmoon disappears and reappears in the potions class room. 'Now what should I do about those who saw me?'  
  
He slowly turned into a shadow and went to sleep. Has for the man that he'd reveled, he was handed over to the police and told them that a huge black dog had chased him, but no one believed him, no one accept, Snape, who's dreams had been wanted by a large black wolf like catcher with a dark feel about it. 


	2. WHO?!?!?

Harry walked into the meal hall with Ron and Hermione.  
  
After all the students where siting Dumbledore stood, taping a spoon on the table.  
  
Silence settled over all in the hall, all eyes turn to the head table.  
  
"Students, there was a breach of this school last night. A man had interred with out us knowing, he side he was attacked by an animal of sorts, resembling a rather large ebony wolf. We would like all of you to keep an eye out for this beast, and if you see it, please tell the nearest teacher or head student. We would also like you to use the buddy system on tell this animal is captured and removed from the school grounds." His eyes moved around the room, looking at each table. "Any questions?"  
  
Draco Malfoe stood, his eyes glinting with mischief. "What are we to do if there's no one but our buddy, and the dogs attacking us?"  
  
"You are allowed to us your wands to deafened yourself, but you are not permitted to try and capture the beast yourself."  
  
Malfoe sat back down with a few words whispered to his buddiys, Crabby and Goale.  
  
Harry looked up and Hegwig brought a letter to him.  
  
"What's it say?" Ron asked even before Harry had opened the letter.  
  
"It's from ……," he stops in mid scents starring a the signature.  
  
"Who's if from, Harry?" asked Hermione, looking over his shoulder. 


	3. When bark comes to bite. Bite.

When bark comes to bite. Bite.  
  
Shadowedmoon sat, waiting. He'd seen Hagrid, the grounds keeper go into his hut with a plant he needed to gang Snape's knowledge.  
  
"Come on you mortal, at the moment I don't have a eternity to wait."  
  
His eyes moved over the grounds, remembering what it looked like before the school was even in thought. He smiled, a odd unnatural look for his long mussel.  
  
The door opened, and Haggard stood his undrela in hand, Fang at his side. Shadowedmoon backed up a little, knowing Haggard knew he was there.  
  
"Where is it Fang?" he asked the large dog, as Fang sniffed the ground.  
  
Shadowedmoon, standing at 55'' to the shoulder, has smaller then Fang only by a foot or so, but that would never make a difference if they fought. Shadowedmoon would have a fare chance, if not an advantiche, for he knew many spells and had many powers beyond any wizard's.  
  
Fang growled, the hair on his back rising, he jumped at Shadowedmoon, who was ready.  
  
With great strength, Shadowedmoon rose to meet Fang in mid jump. They clashed, and were soon rolling on the ground. First Fang had the upper hand, then Shadowedmoon, back and forth the fight wint, on tell other voices came into ear shot. Of corce Haggard had been yelling to whole time, but these were the voices of the other teachers.  
  
Shadowedmoon jumped back from Fang, blood on his teeth, and vanished in a flash of black light, and all that remained was a wisp on yellow green smoke and Fang's bloody side. 


	4. Shadows on the Wall

Shadows on the Wall  
  
The fire danced in the fireplace, in the Griffondor common room.  
  
Harry and Ron sat playing chess, Hermione watched, trying not to point out moves.  
  
"Knight, E4," Ron said. The knight moved forward and took Harry's remaining Rook.  
  
"Pon, F4. Checkmate."  
  
Ron stared, he hadn't seen that one coming.  
  
His little sister, tries not to laugh at her brothers miss.  
  
Hermione shook her head, and looked out the window. She was glade to be back at Hogwarts, she'd missed Harry and Ron over the summer.  
  
"What are you looking at, Hermione?" Harry's voice interputed her thoughts.  
  
"The grounds," she answered looking back that the two of them. "So, how was your summer Harry?"  
  
"Okay, for the most part," he tried to remember what had made the summer so unnerving.  
  
"What did Dudly do this year?" Ron asked, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Nothing, I just felt something was a miss that's all."  
  
"Think it had any thing to do with 'You know who'?" Hermione asked.  
  
"No, I think it might have some thing to do with this animal that's said to be on the grounds," he answered looking out the window now, as if he saw some thing.  
  
"Is there any thing out there, Harry?" Ron asked, looking over his shoulder.  
  
"No, just the rest of the school."  
  
"So, who was that letter from any way, you two still haven't said."  
  
"It was form my godfather," Harry answered.  
  
"Really, I thought is was from some one eals the way you two stared at it like that," Ron said, disappointed. 


End file.
